Naruto: Next Generation
by ICrzy
Summary: Twenty- three years into the future, this is a story of the children to the heroes we've fallen in love with. Embark on an adventure with Yumi Uchiha, Taichi Uzumaki, Kaikai Kouno, and much more! *Kinda bad summary but check it out*
1. Chapter 1: The Story Begins

**I do not own the rights to Naruto, none of that is mine. I only own my fictional characters. Yumi Uchiha is my sister's OC character and is owned by her! Please review, favorite, and follow for more!**

Twenty-three years since the Great Shinobi War, there was peace and grace. The world had became a better place and the leaders of each ninja village has one person to thank for thank. The Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto Uzumaki. He defeated Madara Uchiha, brought his childhood friend Sasuke back to the side of light, and also proved everyone that the nine-tailed brat can be Hokage. Nevertheless, this isn't a tale about his greatness instead its a tale that in barks new characters of the heroes from the Shinobi War.

It was a sunny morning in the Hidden Leaf Village, stepping outside her home was a thirteen year old girl. She was very unusual looking, mostly with her hair and eyes. Her hair was pink in the front and yet black in the back. The front part was slightly longer than the back, which came toward the middle of her neck. Her eyes were quite different, which were red on the left and green on the right. Her outfit was a blue dress that is long in the back and slightly shorter in the front, where she has bandages to cover her upper legs.

"Come on, Kaikai. We'll be late!" Cried this girl.

Stepping out from the same home was this Kaikai character, who was twelve years old. She has black hair to her shoulders, her hair covers partly over her left eye. Which her eyes were a gray color. Her outfit is light gray t-shirt with darker gray shorts. Though both girl shared one important thing with their apprentice. They held headbands with the same Leaf Village Symbol on it.

"Ready?" Asked the girl.

Kaikai nods, "Where are you going to wear your headband?"

The girl cocked a grin, "Easy."

The girl placed the headband on the "bridge" dividing the two different colors in her hair. Stepping outside were two characters, the parents.

"Wow, Yumi. You look so much like I did when I was your age." Said her mother.

"Really mom?" Yumi asked.

"But Sakura, what about Kaikai?" Asked the father.

Sakura glanced at her husband, "Now Sasuke she'll put her headband where she choses."

Sakura knelt down and hugged the girls tightly, Yumi and Kaikai both felt embarrassed by the motherly actions of her. Suddenly Yumi broke up the hug in order to declare how they'll be late.

"Come on, slow poke. You can put it on at the academy." Yumi said.

"Very well, good bye Sakura and Sasuke." Kaikai said bowing her head and ran with Yumi.

Sakura stood up and felt her husband's hand on her shoulder, "Cannot believe its been eight years since we've taken in Kaikai."

Sasuke nodded, "She's grown up. Let's face it." He said.

**-NEXTGEN-**

"Taichi, wake up!" Shouted a motherly voice.

Sitting up completely excited was a shaggy spiky haired blonde. He had baby blue eyes and a cheeky grin. The thirteen year old rolled out of bed and quickly dressed in his outfit for the day. He ran out of his messy bedroom to the bathroom to get a good look before leaving. He had a black shirt where underneath he had a family necklace on, also he wore a orange jacket inspired by his father and wore black pants.

"Come on Tai, I can't be late for the announcement saying I won't be on your cell team." Said a snooty voice.

Taichi turned to see his twelve year old sister. Her long hair was blonde hair with one streak of black, her eyes were a lighten blue. Her outfit was a big purple and white hoodie, with a black t-shirt under, her pants were a darker shade of purple.

Her hand on her hips and her head cocked slightly, "Come on now. I know you're an idiot, but not this stupid." She said.

Taichi poked her forehead, "Hey Su if you want to have a team you better find your headband."

Suki, though Su as a nickname, quickly ran off to her bedroom to find her headband. Taichi stares at the mirror and holds his headband, he looks from his reflection and then to the headband. He places it just like his father, on his forehead of course.

"Son, you look just like me." His father said from behind.

Jumping slightly Taichi said, "Damn dad don't sneak up on me."

His father laughed, "Well you and your sister should be going now." He said.

Taichi laughed, "Yeah and you have fun being stuck in the office." Taichi said and ran out.

Suki screamed realizing she was left behind and quickly ran after her older brother. Standing by the door laughing was the Hokage, he laughed at how his children behaved. His son was just like him and yet his daughter was nothing like him. She is barely like her mother personality wise.

"Naruto, you don't want to be late for that meeting with Iruka." Said his wife.

"Ah, Hinata. You should know by now, Iruka and I's meeting is just going for ramen." Naruto said.

**-NEXTGEN-**

Kaikai enters the academy, Yumi quickly abandons her to sit by herself like always. Though it didn't take Kaikai long to find someone to exchange with her, she walked over to a good friend of hers. Sitting in the seat all the way in the back was the laziest kid in class, though rumored has it he is some kind of genius like his father.

"Ryo," Kaikai said.

Ryo had a spiky black ponytail, his brown eyes looked sleepy. He yawns and stretched in his short green vest and on his right arm was where his headband was, he had fishnet shirt on and also shorts. He looked at Kaikai and pointed to her headband still in her hand.

"Why haven't you put it on yet?" He asked still yawning.

Kaikai shrugged, "I haven't have parents whom worn a headband. I do not know what to do." She said.

"What a drag," Ryo said.

Kaikai smirked hearing a signature to all Nara men, "Well maybe I can just have it around my neck until I decide." She said.

"Hey, better than nothing." Ryo said leaning back.

Suddenly as Kaikai took her step there was a loud crash, everyone but Ryo stood up to see what caused that. It was the Uzumaki siblings, getting into their usual fights. From Yumi's seat across the room she rolls her eyes and placed her hand on her face leaning in bored awaiting.

"You idiot! You made me trip!" Suki shouted.

"I did not such thing, you pig!" Taichi shouted.

Suki stood first and kicked her brother, then noticed her best friend and ran over to Kaikai. Taichi stood up afterwards and lead the class into a laughter, he was the class clown whether he liked it or not. Taichi was so much like Naruto he had to face it.

"Kaikai, look at you. Look just like a Shinobi." Suki said.

Ryo rolled his eyes and whispered, "Great the annoying one."

Kaikai hearing that comment slightly laughed, though Suki knew Ryo doesn't like her. She yelled at the Nara boy, who just didn't care. Taichi saw Yumi and sprinted over to her seat, Yumi hears the boy running over and glares.

"Great, my morning was somewhat alright now you're here." Yumi said.

Taichi had a heartwarming smile, "Now don't be harsh. We might be on the same team, Yumi." He winked at her.

"God I hope not." Yumi said.

"Oi, oi! Everyone settle down, it's time to announce the cell teams." Said an older Iruka sensei.

Everyone took their seats quickly and awaited for their sensei to give them the new they've been so nervous and also excited for. He cleared his throat before he started to speak.

"Alright we'll bring with Team 16. Suki Uzumaki, Ryo Nara, and Akio Akimichi." Iruka said.

Both Ryo and Suki shared the same disappointed expression, Kaikai tried to comfort her friend with an awkward smile but now nervous who would be one her team. Iruka flipped the paper and was beginning to announce the next team.

"Team 17 is Yumi Uchiha, Taichi Uzumaki, and Gen." Iruka said.

Yumi turned seeing the smirk on Taichi's face, and then she turned to find Gen. Gen was the darker skinned boy who never spoke, he had spikey brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a long sleeve fishnet shirt under, and also wore black pants.

"How does it feel to be partnered with me, dear?" Taichi said.

"Shut up." Yumi said.

Back to Iruka in the front of the classroom, "Next team is Team 18. Kaikai Kouno, Kenji Hyuga, and Siba Inuzuka." Iruka said.

Kaikai formed a slight smile, she knew those two. They were good friends actually, Kenji and Siba were best pals which made this easier on her behalf. Kenji had dark brown long hair in a lower ponytail and of course the Hyuga eye color. He wore a very similar outfit like his father Neji wore when he was his age. Siba had spikey brown hair and brown eyes, with the tradition red marks on his face like his clan members. He had his dog with him named Nako. He wore a light gray hoodie with a black shirt under it, and a dark brown color pants.

"No fair, you're paired up with Siba." Suki said to Kaikai.

Kaikai shrugged, "Luck of the draw I guess." Kaikai grinned.

Iruka clapped his hands, "Alright children you will be meeting with your sensei's soon. So please remember your training and keep up the good work." Iruka said.

That was when the young ninja were dismissed.

**-NEXTGEN-**

Taichi approached Kaikai after they were dismissed, Kaikai felt a hand on her shoulder and she was spun to face Taichi. She saw his usual dorky smile, and couldn't help but smile at him.

"Hey Kai," He said.

"You never call me, Kai." Kaikai said.

Taichi shrugged, "Well maybe I will." He said.

She shakes her head, "Don't."

Taichi nods, "Okay I totally respect that."

Kaikai partly laughs, "What do you want Taichi?" She asked.

"Help me get close to your sister." He said.

Kaikai shakes her head, "One we aren't sisters and two she doesn't like you."

With that said, Kaikai walked off. She knew how much Taichi liked her adopted sister, but she didn't want to get in the middle of things. Taichi sighed as she walked off, he should have known not to ask her about it. It is his problem, anyways.

"Looks like we're on the same team, Uzumaki." Said a voice from behind.

Taichi turns to see Gen, the guy had his arms crossed on his chest and a glare staring directly at Taichi. Taichi knew since the day Gen was brought to the village, he had something against him and knew the guy just hated him.

Taichi nods, "Looks that way." He said.

Gen cocks his head slightly, "Just because we are on the same team doesn't mean I like you." Gen said.

Taichi looked serious at Gen, "The feeling is mutual." He declared.

Gen nods, "Very well. Come, we wouldn't want to keep Yumi waiting, now would we?" Gen asked.

"No we wouldn't." Taichi said.

**-NEXTGEN-**

"I cannot believe I am stuck with you two." Suki complained.

Ryo laid in the grass, he put his hands on his ears so he didn't have to hear Suki's mouth. As Akio just ate some barbq chips he had on him, Akio had a smile on his face though he knew Suki didn't like him nor his good friend Ryo.

"I mean, place me with Siba or even Gen but really!" Suki went on.

Ryo had enough of her and sat up, "Can you just shut up! Man, you're complaining attitude is giving me a headache. Not to mention the fact you are just annoying in general." Ryo said.

Akio looked at his friend, "On come on now Ryo. You don't have to be too harsh on her." Akio said.

Ryo crossed his arms on his chest, he felt the eyes of Suki glaring down at him. Akio had a sad look but still ate slightly a little. Ryo glanced up to see Suki sort of pouting at him which made Ryo roll his eyes.

"Knock it off princess, I am not apologizing." Ryo said.

Suki pouted, "You're just a jerk." She said.

Ryo rolls his eyes, "Oh yeah sure."

"What's going on over here?" A female voice spoke.

The three genin turned to see a female sensei standing before them. She had brown hair in buns, with big brown eyes. She wore a jounin vest and had her headband on her forehead similar to both Suki and Akio. She had a smile at the kids and waved slightly.

"Hi, I'll be your sensei. I am Tenten sensei." Tenten introduced.

Akio had a smile, "Nice to meet you. I am Akio Akimichi." Akio said.

"I am Ryo Nara." Ryo said with a slight wave.

Suki had the biggest smile, "And I am Suki Uzumaki!"

Tenten smiled, "I know who you all are. I am really excited to have you all as my team, and hope to become great friends." Tenten said.

Ryo glanced from Akio, the two shared a friendly smile. Then Ryo gazed his eyes upon Suki, she glared at him and he rolled his eyes. Tenten noticed the slight tension and knew she had to fix it to help make their team work properly.

**-NEXTGEN-**

Kaikai sat on a bench as Siba was running with his dog Nako, Kenji who was leaning against a tree glanced at Kaikai. Kaikai gazed her eyes on him when she noticed she was being watched, she watched Kenji quickly turn away.

"Anyone wonder who our sensei will be?" Kaikai asked trying to aid from the silence.

Siba looks up with a grin, "Who knows. Maybe someone cool." He says while his dog bites at him.

Kaikai nods and leans slightly back against the bench, "What about you Kenji?" She asked.

"What?" He asked sounding moody.

Kaikai turns to him, "Who do you think our sensei would be?"

Kenji turns his head away, "I really don't care."

Kaikai shakes her head, 'He has seriously changed since we were little kids.' She thought.

They heard a rustle in the brush which gained their attention. The genin glanced up to see the jounin level Shikamaru Nara. He moaned at his leg was stuck in the brush roots and then managed to get free, he noticed his new students staring at him.

'Great way to start my duty as a sensei,' Shikamaru thought, 'Man what a drag.'

Kaikai quickly gets to her feet, "You alright sensei?"

Shikamaru nods, "Yeah I'm fine."

Siba smiles and picks up Nako, "Wow it's great to finally meet you sensei."

Shikamaru glanced at the three, "I am Shikamaru sensei. And from this day onward, I'll be your teacher."

Kenji rolled his eyes and while against the tree. Kaikai formed a faint smile on her face, as Siba stands next to her.

"I am Kaikai Kouno." Kaikai introduced first.

Siba laughed slightly, "I am Siba Inuzuka and this is my pal Nako." Siba said and Nako barked.

Shikamaru nods and points to Kenji, "Yo you mister silent. Get over here and introduce yourself." He said.

Kenji glared and walked over, he didn't speak. All eyes on him. Kaikai felt an odd pretense off of him and glanced from Kenji to Siba. Siba's smile had faded and she noticed that something had have to happened between those two.

"My name is Kenji Hyuga." He said.

Shikamaru nods, "Good now we're all introduced."

Shikamaru studied the behavior of the team. He knew for a fact that Kenji will be a big problem, Siba will probably be very hyper and so much to handle including the dog. However, he didn't see a problem in Kaikai. He knew her when his son would bring her home to study or play.

**-NEXTGEN-**

Yumi sat on a log awaiting for her sensei, also her other teammates. The Uchiha girl sighed and then heard voices. She glanced up to see Kaikai walking with Siba, she noticed her adopted sister smile at her but she ignored her like usual. Yumi never talked to her adopted sister in public, she didn't want things to be hard on Kaikai. Yumi was an Uchiha, people haven't accepted her father much and they don't accept her either.

"Those boys are idiots." Yumi said to herself.

Suddenly she hears voices, but these ones weren't faint. They were loud and sounded like screaming. The Uchiha girl glanced up and sees Gen and Taichi in each others faces, they were fighting. They were always fighting, she had to put up with it.

Taichi noticed Yumi and ran over, "Yumi how are you sweetie?"

Yumi rolls her eyes, "Shut up. You two kept me waiting as well as our sensei." Yumi said sounding pissed off.

Taichi knelt next to her, "Well sorry for that." He said and chuckled.

Yumi glanced over and punched him in the face, "Don't care." She replied.

Gen remained silent and stood against a tree. Yumi glanced at him to make sure he was still even there. She turned to see Taichi sitting on the ground rubbing his face, he was talking to himself. Yumi didn't realize the small smile but quickly got rid of it.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting." Said a male voice.

The three turned over and noticed a gray haired man with a headband covering one eye and a mask over his mouth. He was in his early fifty's, but wasn't too old for retirement. He held a Make-Out Paradise novel and gazed his eye between them and the page.

"Uh- are you?" Taichi spoke softly.

"That's right, I am Kakashi Hatake. I am your sensei." Kakashi said.

Taichi looked puzzled, "But you're- old." He said.

Kakashi sighed, "Much like your father. Yes I am a bit older than the other senseis but I am still in good shape and not too old to stop my duties as a ninja." Kakashi said.

Gen slightly smirked, "Whatever old man."

Kakashi ignored that comment and turned to the three, "How about you introduce yourselves."

"I am Taichi Uzumaki!" Taichi said cheerfully.

"The name is Yumi Uchiha." Yumi said not sounding thrilled.

"Gen," He said coldly.

Taichi had a small glare, and then out of no where the two started fighting. Kakashi sees Taichi and Gen in each others faces, yelling and screaming. Then sees Yuim with her hands on her head until the point of her head splitting, and that's when she punches both and yells at them violently.

Kakashi grins, 'May be different children. May be a different generation, but nevertheless they remain me so much of Team 7. So much of Naurto, Sasuke, and Sakura.' Kakashi thought.

Kakashi claps his hands it got their attentions, "Now let's begin," He said.

**Please review with your thoughts! Also follow and favorite if you enjoyed chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 2: Team 17 First Mission

**I do not own the rights to Naruto, none of that is mine. I only own my fictional characters. Yumi Uchiha is my sister's OC character and is owned by her! Please review, favorite, and follow for more!**

"Ah man this is seriously boring!" Moaned Taichi.

Glancing up was both Gen and Yumi, with slight glares. Their team mission was to help an elderly women whom lived in the Leaf Village for a very long time with her house work.

"Really, Taichi?" Yumi said coldly.

Gen just snorted as he continued with their work. Gen was cutting the wood for the old women's fire burner. Yumi was pulling the weeds from the garden for the old women. As Taichi was painting the fence for the women.

Sighing again Taichi said, "I am a ninja not an artist." He moaned again.

Gen glared at Taichi then glanced to Yumi, "Can you get this idiot to shut up?"

Yumi glanced at Gen, "Even if I managed to shut him up he'll only complain more."

Taichi glanced back at them, "Plotting again are you?" He made a cheeky laugh in his tone.

Taichi looks at the two. He knew he'd never be close with either of them, because of who he was but also they won't allow him to get close to him. Taichi turns away and releases a deep breathe. He continued to paint the fence, and this time without complaining.

Yumi, who was on her knees pulling out the weeds, glanced over at Taichi. She noticed that his behavior had changed since her and Gen made their statements. Then again she knew he was being annoying reguardless.

'There must be more we don't know about you, Taichi.' Yumi thought.

A puff a smoke appeared and clearing from it was there sensei, Kakashi Hatake. He held his usual book, and waved with his free hand.

"Yo." Kakashi said.

Yumi glared slightly, "You're late."

Kakashi grinned, "Sorry about that. I was stuck in traffic." He said.

"Liar!" Both Gen and Taichi shouted.

Kakashi walks over and see the work his students have done, "You're doing a great job on your first mission young ones."

Taichi pouts, "Why can't we have an exciting mission? Like saving a village or fighting off robe ninja?" Taichi asked.

Kakashi sees the looks on his student's face, "Now Taichi. You're father said the very same thing when he was your age. Taichi, you're rank is too low for a very extreme mission, also you've just begun your training with me." He said.

Taichi sat there and pouted, Kakashi looked a bit confused and Yumi shakes her head.

"What did I say?" Kakashi asked.

Taichi looks up, "Don't compare me to my father." He said.

Kakashi noticed the tension from that, 'Of course. Taichi must feel burden by the weight of being the hokage's son, the pressure to perform the way a model child should. No wonder why he acts the way he does.' Kakashi thought.

Gen rolls his eyes, "Don't have to pout about it."

Taichi turns and was about to charge at him but Kakashi became the bridge between the two, "How about we call it a day. Lady Umi paid for the mission and she is impressed with all the work you've done."

Yumi stands up, "Whatever."

Gen stretches and glanced at Yumi, "Yeah."

Taichi cheered in his head but instead stood up, "Yeah it was all in the days work."

All eyes on him, where he slightly chuckled. Kakashi shakes his head and dismissed his students but told Taichi to stay behind. Gen didn't think twice about it and just left. However, Yumi did look back. She sorta felt bad, key word on sorta.

**-NEXTGEN-**

"So sensei, why couldn't I have done home?" Taichi asked walking in the village with Kakashi.

Kakashi puts his book away, "You are something different." He addresses.

"Uh- sensei, is that a good thing?" Taichi asked confused like.

Kakashi smiles, "Yes it is. However, when we first met I assumed you'd be like your father. You share the same look and mostly the same personality. It really came to a shock that you hated being compared to him."

Taichi moaned, "Am I going to be lectured?"

Kakashi partly laughed, "No boy. I am not going to lecture you." He said.

Taichi glances up at the older man, "You're just curious about me. Right sensei?" Taichi asked.

Kakashi nods, "You are something different like I said." He answers.

Taichi crossed his arms on his chest, "Well you see I've known since I was young how important my dad is. He saved the world, he- has a demon sealed inside him. He is the 6th Hokage after all."

Kakashi nods, he did not interrupt the boy.

"I mean, he is amazing. He is a hero and a great leader. He lead not only this village but others in a peaceful age." Taichi said.

Kakashi nods, "I do not see the issue." Kakashi said.

Taichi glanced up, "I am the son of the hokage. I am expected to be something I'm not. I am suppose to be some kind role model, be on top of my class. I'm not. I barely graduated, my grades slipped and my dad and I- we don't see eye to eye." Taichi said.

"Now why is that? Naruto, has always been a good person and as far as I know a good father." Kakashi said.

Taichi shrugs, "He is a good dad. I know, he cares for Suki and I. Always more protective of Suki, since she is younger and the baby. The only big reason I just don't get along with my dad is because he forcing me to become the next Hokage." He said.

Kakashi glanced at the boy, "And you don't wish to be the Hokage?" Kakashi asked.

Taichi shakes his head, "No. I never wanted to."

Kakashi padded on Taichi's head, it got his attention to glance upward at the older man. Even though Kakashi had a mask on, Taichi could see a smile forcing inside the mask.

"Do not worry, I do not believe Naruto will force you into it. He'll see your dream and realize what is more important." Kakashi said.

"Really?" Taichi asked.

Kakashi nods, "Really. Now how about you head home, it's been a day."

Taichi smiles, and in his smile Kakashi couldn't help but notice still how much Naruto and Taichi look so much alike. It was sorta scary but in Kakashi's mind it made him sorta happy.

"Alright then, see you later sensei." Taichi said and ran off.

Kakashi smiled and took off toward his own home.

**-NEXTGEN-**

Standing in a private room was Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Kakashi had this meeting with them to speak about their children regarding their placement and him being their sensei.

"Kakashi, you're always late." Sakura commented.

Kakashi smirks through the mask, "Sorry I was busy giving advice to the youth." Kakashi said.

Sasuke chuckled, "As if. You're always late and make up lies on why." Sasuke said.

Kakashi eyes his former students, "I feel this meeting regard your children? Am I right?" He asked.

"Yes, you are correct." Naruto said.

Kakashi nods, "I had that feeling when you invited me here. I knew you had some play in making sure I was the sensei for your children, and also making sure that Taichi and Yumi were on the same team."

Sasuke glances to Naruto, "It wasn't our intention at first." Naruto said.

Sakura nods, "Yes we know how when we were children they paired us according to the scores of the highes and lowest but- we knew how strong each child was." Sakura said.

Kakashi nodded, "During that new part in graduating the academy. The genin trials, you know its still a bit off with the scores." Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded, "We know. That's why I attended the trials to observe the children. See where they grow in strength and fall in weakness, who would bring out the most in them and who wouldn't."

Kakashi looks at Naruto, "I understand you putting your children together. I really do, Taichi has a way of bringing something new to Yumi. As Gen brings a rival like attitude to both him and Taichi. The only thing I do not understand is why put me as their sensei? I may not like to think this but- I am not as young as I use to be, I am in my fifty's and I know there are plenty of young and strong senseis in the village."

Sasuke glanced to Kakashi, "We are aware of the others whom could have taught our kids."

Sakura nods, "Yes we were. Though we knew none of them could be the right sensei."

Kakashi looked puzzled, "Pardon?"

Naruto grins, "Those wouldn't have pushed them the way we were pushed. Forced to show teamwork and bond not only as a friends but like family. None of the other teachers would have understood our motives." Naruto said.

Kakashi sighs, "They are a handful."

Sakura giggled, "Yumi can get that way. Do not worry, there is a soft side to her."

Sasuke nods, "We rarely see it but we know its there."

Naruto nods and touches his former sensei's shoulder, "Just think about it Kakashi sensei. These three, they could easily be just like Team 7. Or maybe even more than that." Naruto said.

**Please review with your thoughts! Also follow and favorite if you enjoyed chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 3: Bonding

**I do not own the rights to Naruto, none of that is mine. I only own my fictional characters. Yumi Uchiha is my sister's OC character and is owned by her! Please review, favorite, and follow for more!**

Waking up with the worst bed head ever, was Yumi Uchiha. She was so tired from their long and hardcore training with Kakashi sensei. She usually doesn't complain but it was so bad she literally thought she would have passed out. The girl yawned and slowly forced herself out of bed, she felt her muscles ache as she rose to her feet.

"Damn, Taichi." Yumi blamed it on her teammate.

Yumi blamed it on him because Taichi overslept the day of their training so, Kakashi sensei made the workout ten times as bad. Yumi thought it was so unfair but Kakashi said a team will be punished equally.

She got dressed and managed to tame the bed head, she left her bedroom to step down the stairs. She heard voices and some faint laughing, probably Kaikai and Sakura. Those two were really close, more close than Sakura and Yumi.

"How is your training coming along, Kaikai?" Sasuke voice spoke up.

Yumi entered the kitchen were there was a plate waiting for her, she sits down and begins to eat like the others. Kaikai poured Sasuke another glass of green tea before she answered his question.

"It's not that bad, I mean its pretty tough but Shikamaru sensei is pretty reasonable." Kaikai said.

Sakura chuckled at that, "Reasonable or lazy?" She said.

Sasuke and Sakura laughed lightly and Yumi remained silent.

"Yumi, how is your training?" Kaikai asked.

"Fine," Yumi answered.

Kaikai could tell Yumi was giving her the cold shoulder since Kaikai got along with her parents better than Yumi, she always was treated like that with Yumi around Sasuke and Sakura.

"Kakashi sensei isn't giving you a hard time?" Sakura asked.

Yumi took a drink of her tea and shakes her head, "No." Yumi replied quickly.

Kaikai looked up at the clock, "Oh I am going to be late!"

Kaikai quickly stood up and cleaned off her plate and ran up the stairs, from below they heard thumbing and maybe a few things falling. Sakura stood up and stood by the hallway awaiting to see what their adopted daughter is late for. Quickly they see Kaikai come downstairs with a backpack on and a small grin on her face.

"Remember I told you I have a mission returning a scroll to the Star Village." Kaikai said.

"Oh boy a scroll," Yumi said.

Kaikai was putting her shoes on, "It's very important. It's likely we might face some serious threat, don't worry I'll be safe." Kaikai said.

"Take care, sweetie." Sakura said.

"Will do," Kaikai said.

Sasuke nods, "Don't hold back. Remember your training." He told her.

"I'll give it my best!" Kaikai said and ran off.

Sakura smiled, "She grows up so fast."

Yumi clears her throat, "Hello she isn't your daughter. Remember that?"

Sasuke eyes her, "Did your team obtain a mission?"

Yumi shrugs, "Not that I know of."

Yumi stands up and cleans her plate and heads toward the door. She sits down to put her shoes on and noticed her mother hovering above her, Yumi knew her mother wanted to get close but Yumi wouldn't allow her.

"I am heading out." Yumi said.

"Be careful, dear." Sakura said.

"Yeah, alright." Yumi said and walked out.

**-NEXTGEN-**

As Yumi was walking around the village, bored out of her skull. She noticed how less she saw of the genin she had graduated with. She didn't see Suki or even some of the senseis. Yumi was a little shock, she knew Kaikai had some smart and strong kids as well as a genius for their sensei. Though Yumi didn't think that their team would be the only team without a mission.

"Day dreaming?" Asked a male voice.

Yumi turns to see Kakashi sensei, he waved at her. Yumi awkwardly waved at him, he walks over and forms a smile at his student.

"No, just walking around since it seems we do not have a mission." Yumi said.

Kakashi nods, "It appears that way."

Yumi crossed her arms on her chest, "Why is that?"

"I could easily say I do not think you're ready but you'll say I am lying." Kakashi said.

With a smirk Yumi said, "Damn right."

Kakashi smiles, "Your personality matches your father perfectly. Wai- wait, do you hate being compared to your parents?" Kakashi asked.

Yumi shrugs, "I really don't care."

Kakashi nods, "Good. I've been waiting for the right mission for this team." Kakashi said.

"The right mission?" Yumi repeated.

Kakashi nods, "Correct. Come, why don't you accompany me to Lord Naruto's office." Kakashi said.

"Uh- sure, I guess." Yumi replied.

Yumi began to follow her sensei in the direction of the Hokage Mountain where the faces of past and present Hokage's faces on the mountain side, which was also the location of the office of Lord Naruto.

**-NEXTGEN-**

The two were walking in the hall leading toward Lord Naruto's office. It was silent between Kakashi and Yumi, it didn't bother Yumi. She wasn't much of a talkative person and Kakashi knew that. They was getting closer to the officer and began to hear shouting. They reach the door leading into the office and heard shouting in the room.

Kakashi knocked on the door, "Lord Naruto?"

It seems like he didn't hear it, so Kakashi slowly opened the door. He and Yumi both see Taichi and Naruto screaming at each other.

"You need to stop being so damn childish!" Naruto shouted.

"Me childish? Well, why don't I tell mom what you really do during your very important meetings." Taichi said.

"Hey, don't turn this around on me! Your mother and I have given you everything." Naruto said.

Taichi rolled his eyes, and then noticed the two people who have entered the office. Naruto noticed as well, and slightly looked a bit embarrassed because of the fact he is the hokage.

"Is this a bad time?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto shakes his head and forms a smile, "Just a disagreement between my son and I." Naruto said.

Yumi nods, "Some disagreement."

Kakashi lightly nudges Yumi, "Yumi."

Yumi looked up at her sensei, "What?"

Yumi noticed the look in Taichi's eyes. The boy had seemed like a completely different person, different than the complaining and outgoing guy who always seem to find a way to piss her off.

Naruto nudges his son, "Um Taichi why don't you and Yumi go out. Kakashi and I can have a word." Naruto said.

Taichi growls, "Maybe I don't want to."

"Don't do this now." Naruto said.

Taichi moans, he walks over and reaches toward Yumi. He grabs her wrist and motions her to follow him to the door, they walk almost out of the office before Taichi stops at the door.

"And I am only going because I wanted to go." Taichi said and left with Yumi.

Naruto shakes his head, "Kids are so hard to managed."

"Well I am just glad my wife didn't want any." Kakashi said partly laughing.

**-NEXTGEN-**

Yumi had a bored look across her face as she was being guided by Taichi down the hall. She hears him mumbling under his breathe about his dad, and he seemed to have completely forgotten she was even there.

Yumi pokes his back, "Um- you ever gonna let go of my wrist?" She asked.

Noticing this Taichi blushes and let's her go, "Oh- um sorry about that."

Yumi noticed he had changed back into a more calmer and slightly more Taichi than he was before. He seemed to be more relaxed and a lot less stressed than he seemed to be before hand.

Yumi nudges him, "I know its none of my business but what was the deal between you and your dad?"

Taichi shrugs, "Ah you wouldn't understand." He said.

The two exit the building and was now walking in the village, together.

Yumi smirks, "Oh yeah? I live with Kaikai, she is my adopted sister. My parents treat her like their own child and sometimes forget I am even around. So I think I'd understand." She said.

Taichi glanced at her, "Whoa. Yumi, I had no idea." He said.

Yumi waves her hands in front of him, "He- Hey-! No need to feel bad." She said.

Taichi forms a slight grin, "I wasn't feeling bad. I just had no idea we shared having a bad relationship with our family in common." He said.

Yumi punches him on the shoulder, "Well are you going to tell me or not?"

Taichi glanced up at the sky, "I really don't know. My dad and I- we never get along, ever. I am always pushed and pushed to follow his path, to be the hokage." Taichi said.

"He's pushing you into something you don't want?" She asked.

Taichi nods, "Yeah. He excepts far more out of me, since I am the oldest."

"I wondered why you seemed a "bit" mature while Suki walked around like a child." Yumi said eying him.

That caused Taichi to laugh, "Yeah she is such a baby."

Yumi then stops the two, Taichi looked at her. She didn't seem to be cold or even violent. It seemed at this moment, they were sort of bonding as not only teammates but as friends. She touched his shoulder and looked into his eyes. She had no idea how bright his baby blue eyes were.

"How about we get something to eat?" Yumi asked.

"Ramen? I'll pay." Taichi said.

"Whatever," Yumi said rolling her eyes.

Yumi stood behind Taichi and began to push him, he walked and smiled. There was the goof she sort of liked. Yumi couldn't help but actually form a small smile as they began to walk off to get some ramen to eat.

**Please review with your thoughts! Also follow and favorite if you enjoyed chapter 3!**


	4. Chapter 4: Set Out On A Journey

**I do not own the rights to Naruto, none of that is mine. I only own my fictional characters. Yumi Uchiha is my sister's OC character and is owned by her! Please review, favorite, and follow for more!**

"Come on, old man! Give us a better mission!" Taichi said staring his father down.

In front of the room was Iruka sensei, Naruto, and Rock Lee. Further back in the room was Team 17. Taichi was annoyed that his father keeps giving them simple missions, like caring for elderly people's home or tracking down a cat. Whereas his sister has seriously gotten involved in some serious missions, like ones where she had faced danger. It wasn't just her team, it was all the others kids that they graduated, their teams were more involved than Team 17.

"Taichi, you are fine doing what-." Naruto was cut off.

"You are being so unfair!" Taichi shouted.

Gen sighs and shakes his head. Kakashi awkwardly shakes his head and tried to pull Taichi back, Yumi moans and glances over at Naruto.

"Well sir, he does have a point." Yumi said.

"Pardon?" Rock Lee asked.

Rock Lee had become Naruto's assistance since he had become hokage.

Yumi shrugs, "Well you've been keeping this team a lot closer to the village. How are we ever to learn more if you keep us grounded?" Yumi asked.

Naruto stared at the Uchiha-Haruno girl, her expression remained still but he kept a confidence in her that grew. She held courage in what she had said and believed it to be true. Gen slowly nods his head in agreement with Yumi.

Naruto nods, "I've been keeping an eye on you too much."

"We aren't kids anymore, pops." Taichi said.

Naruto nods again, "True. Alright, Team 17 will be in charge on an important mission for the Leaf Village." Naruto said.

Taichi cheered a little to himself, Yumi did in her mind but refused to show it on her expression, and Gen remained the same.

"Very well, Lord Naruto. What is this mission?" Kakashi sensei asked.

"Escort this man back to the Hidden Village of the Waterfall." Naruto stated.

Standing in a corner was a younger gentlemen, he had short brown hair with brown eyes and glasses. He held a bag on his back, and seemed to be a bit nervous.

"His name is Ren, he is a speaker from the Hidden Village of the Waterfall. Not only that but he is the leader's son." Naruto said.

Ren awkwardly smiled, "Um greetings. I did not request a mission but Lord Naruto would not allow me to leave until a team was given." Ren said.

"Nice to meet you Ren," Kakashi turns to his students, "Go home and pack your things. Then meet myself and Ren at the village gate."

"Yes sensei!" The three all said at once.

**-NEXTGEN-**

Kaikai had entered her home with her bag on her back, she notices that Sakura nor Sasuke were there. Likely one of them has a mission, or maybe out. Kaikai knew how Sakura liked to spend her free time at the hospital training the new nurses and doctors. Kaikai sits down and removes her shoes only to get startled hearing a loud thump upstairs.

"Um hello?" Kaikai called up.

"Sorry for scaring you, Kaikai." Yumi said from upstairs.

Kaikai snickered, "What are you doing?"

"Packing, I'll be back in a few weeks." Yumi said.

"A mission? Wow something outside the village." Kaikai said.

Yumi comes downstairs and sees the bandages on her adopted sister's arms and part of her face. Yumi's face went from blank to concern, Yumi went to lightly touch her sister in utter concern but Kaikai smiles while shaking her head.

"It's nothing. Just some small burns." Kaikai said.

"Want me to heal them before I leave?" Yumi asked.

Kaikai smiled, "Already did. No worries, you head out on your mission." Kaikai said.

Yumi nods and sits down to put on her shoes, Kaikai dropped her bag on the floor and watched Yumi finish getting ready.

"Oh and Yumi," Kaikai said.

Yumi turned to her, "Yeah?"

"Be safe." Kaikai said.

Yumi nods, "I will." Yumi said with a small smile.

**-NEXTGEN-**

As Taichi exit his house with his stuff packed, he began to run down the streets of the village. He noticed his teammate, Gen, walking on his own. Taichi decided that they should put their own differences aside for the mission.

Gen noticed Taichi run over next to him, "What Uzumaki?" Gen asked rudely.

Taichi rolled his eyes with a glare, "Why do you have to be a jerk?"

Gen lightly chuckled, "And why do you have to be an idiot?"

Taichi was about to yell at him but stopped himself, "Listen we should start to act like a team if we are ever going to get far as a team."

Gen snorted, "I'd rather die than be friends with you."

Taichi stopped him by jumping in front and touched Gen's shoulders, "Not be friends just fake it."

"Fake being friends with you?" Gen asked.

Taichi nodded, "Yeah and we won't have to deal with Yumi's wrath."

Gen eyes Taichi, "For an idiot you aren't that stupid."

Taichi forms a small smile, "Gotta deal?"

Taichi holds his hand out for Gen to shake it, Gen eyes Taichi's hand and then noticed the guy having a dorky smile across his face. Slowly Gen held his out and and grabbed Taichi's hand. The two shook on it.

"Deal, Uzumaki." Gen said.

**-NEXTGEN-**

Waiting at the gate was Kakashi sensei with Ren and Yumi.

"Oh god, they probably killed each other." Yumi said.

Ren glances over, "Wha- what?" That actually frighten him.

Yumi glanced at him, "No."

Yumi couldn't believe this man was a son of a leader of a village, then again Taichi is no one perfect. He lacked the will power to make himself study and pass his tests in the academy. The boy almost didn't graduate due to him not caring or not even trying.

"Oi! We're coming!" It was Taichi's voice.

Kakashi as well as Yumi looked up to see the two boys, who usually hate each other, walk over together. Gen and Taichi actually seemed like they were "friends".

"Um- er well then." Kakashi said sorta stunned.

"What the heck is wrong with you two?" Yumi asked.

"Nothing wrong, right Gen?" Taichi asked.

"Yeah," Gen replied coldly.

Kakashi nods, "Well on that note. Let's head out."

Taichi smiled and dead bolted out of the gate, "Yahoo!"

This had been the boy's first time ever outside the gate for a "real" mission, this time out of any time being out of the village was different than the feeling this boy was feeling right here and then. Taichi turned to his team and Ren, he held a thumbs up with his dorky smile.

"Let's go!" Taichi shouted.

**Please review with your thoughts! Also follow and favorite if you enjoyed chapter 4!**

***A/U: Also sorry for the delay in the chapters! Will continue with more soon!***


	5. Chapter 5: First Strike

**I do not own the rights to Naruto, none of that is mine. I only own my fictional characters. Yumi Uchiha is my sister's OC character and is owned by her! Please review, favorite, and follow for more!**

Ren smiles awkwardly at the genin, "I want to thank you again."

Taichi smiles while putting his hands behind his head, "Ah don't sweat. We'll get you home in one piece." Taichi said.

Yumi rolls her eyes, "You shouldn't promise something we cannot keep."

Ren slightly tensed. That made Taichi noticed how fearful Ren was. Taichi forms a glare at Yumi for saying that.

"Hey, I am only trying to be nice." Taichi said.

"Nice and realistic are the opposite. Try being realistic some times." Yumi snorted.

Taichi glanced to Gen to see if he'll back him up, "Gen?" Taichi asked.

Yumi and Taichi turned to Gen, the silent guy who had nothing to do with this small fight suddenly was pulled in without a choice.

"Eh- um, I'll say Taichi has a point." Gen said.

Yumi looked stunned, "What?" She asked.

Gen rubbed the sweat on the back of his neck, he saw the firey eyes of Yumi gaze upon him.

"What I mean is, its good to keep the guy relaxed so he isn't jumpy. However, Yumi has a good point saying its good to be realistic but I would say not all the time." Gen said.

Gen released a deep breathe, a relaxing deep breathe. He surely did not want to piss off Yumi, sure Gen can be threatening but Yumi is a completely different ball park.

Kakashi glances back, "How you three holding up?" He asked his students.

Kakashi was a bit ahead of his students, as the three of them were walking around Ren. Kakashi kept his eyes opened for any robe ninja. Kakashi knew how dangerous this mission could easily be and who would be after the son to the leader of Takigakure.

There was a slight movement in a bush and Kakashi turned to stand his guard, the genin stopped as well also stopping was the frighten  
Ren. Popping out from the bush was a small rabbit and then it bounced away.

"Damn rabbits," Kakashi mumbled.

**-NEXTGEN-**

The team sets up for camp, Kakashi and Gen went out for fire wood as Yumi wandered for some extra food if any were around, this  
left Taichi with their new friend, Ren.

Ren sat on a log, he was reading an old looking book. Taichi glances from afar then moves over slightly until he actually startled the young adult.

"Ah-!" Ren shouts.

"Oh sorry!" Taichi shouts in return.

Ren nearly dropped the book and smiles, "Don't sweat. It's alright, I've been- paranoid since I left my village." He replied.

Taichi shrugs, "Hey it's alright. I usually get paranoid when I leave home when my sister is there, god if my room is a mess I am killing that dork." Taichi said.

Ren chuckles, "Must be nice to have siblings."

Taichi shakes his head, "No way. My sister is such a brat."

Ren nods, "I see. I am an only child." Ren said.

"Lucky," Taichi turns to face him.

Taichi sits down next to Ren, the two sons of an important figure began to speak to each other more calmly now.

"At first I thought I had seen you somewhere, but when I met Lord Uzumaki and then found out your name- well I knew you were the hokage's son." Ren said.

Taichi nods, "Yeah it's the worst."

Ren raises his eye brow, "How is it?"

"Wouldn't you get it? Being the son of the leader of the Village of the Waterfall." Taichi asked.

Ren shrugged, "I am not sure."

Taichi nods, "Well I am expected far more than I can do. My father is a hokage and is- well a hero."

Ren glances at Taichi, "And your not?"

Taichi shrugs, "No. I am completely hopeless."

Ren smiles, "No I am hopeless but Taichi- you have a chance to prove yourself. Don't waste it."

Movement in the trees got Taichi's attention, he pushed Ren out of the way and saw three kuni at the spot where they were just sitting only seconds ago.

"Wha- What is going on?" Ren asked.

Taichi reached for a kuni, he held it in his left hand. He felt the sweat roll down his face. Yes, this is what he wanted. He wanted excitement but he wanted his team to be here.

Taichi heard more kuni coming in their direction, the Uzumaki boy used his kuni to block and caused the kuni coming near them to fall onto the ground. Ren was shaking and Taichi knew he was probably out numbered.

Stepping from the shadows was three men, Taichi did not see a headband on them. Clearly no Shinobi, which made the situation more difficult. Taichi had no idea who he was dealing with.

"Who are you thugs?" Taichi asked.

One man smirked, "That is none of your concern brat. Just give us the Waterfall leader's son." He spoke.

Taichi pushed Ren behind him, "Hell no."

Another picked up a large hammer, "Well it looks like we'll have to take care of you as well."

One came running toward Taichi, the speed was so fast. Taichi didn't even blink, the guy was about to stab Taichi with his kuni but was stopped by an unknown force. Taichi closed his eyes and opened it to see Kakashi sensei before them.

"Kak- Kakashi sensei!" Taichi shouts.

Kakashi turns and smiles, "Glad to see you too."

Gen and Yumi appeared and tackled the other two. Taichi saw Yumi slug the one holding the hammer and Gen took care of the one threatening him. Taichi felt Ren feel slightly better, however Taichi didn't.

**-NEXTGEN-**

Kakashi had tied up the three attackers and questioned them with Gen at his side. Whereas, Yumi was checking Taichi and Ren for any injuries. Yumi was scolding Taichi and then noticed some blood on Taichi's jacket.

"Tai- Taichi! You're bleeding." Yumi said.

Taichi looked puzzled and looked at his left side, "Oh I guess you're right."

Yumi swore under her breathe, "Stay still."

Yumi's hands were glowing blue in order to heal Taichi's wound. Gen turned his head and saw Yumi caring to Taichi's wound. Kakashi kept questioning the attackers.

"You need to be more careful, Taichi." Yumi scolded.

Taichi pouted, "Yeah."

Yumi smacked him on the head, "I'm serious! You need to take things more serious."

Taichi nods, "Yeah. Sorry, Yumi."

Yumi glanced at him and then to his wound, she noticed it was mostly healed and it wasn't because of her work. Kakashi stood over them and studied his student's injury.

'Seems like Taichi developed Naruto's ability to heal quickly.' Kakashi thought.

Gen looks at his sensei, "Sensei what do we do with them?"

Kakashi turned, "They won't be able to escape that. And won't be a threat without weapons."

Yumi stands, "We should go."

Kakashi nods, "Yes. Ready, Taichi?"

Taichi nods, "Yeah sensei."

**-NEXTGEN-**

Sitting on the roof of her house was Kaikai, the village seemed so peaceful. Her mind was spacey. She had been wondering about a lot of things recently and had a lot to be concerned about. The wind blew her hair forward and she felt herself slightly shake. The wind was cool and made her cold.

"It's almost fall, soon the leaves will change colors." Kaikai said looking upward.

She stared at the moon, it was shinning light upon the village. She felt like she should be in bed but didn't want to be, instead she wanted to be outside and enjoy the nice cool air.

She bit on her thumb and pulled out a book, this book had a map in it. In the map there were red X marks in it. The young girl had a plan, she had a secret plan that seemed to be for only her eyes.

"Searching in the western part of the valley will be the next location, but getting out of the village without being spotted will be a challenge." Kaikai mumbled.

Kaikai brushed her hair behind her ear, she flipped the page and behind it was a burnt photograph. The photograph had the heads of the adults burnt off but not the young baby, they rest of the bodies remained.

"Some day, some day I'll find you." Kaikai said to herself.

Suddenly Kaikai was shocked but a light turning on, the young genin closed the book and hid it behind her and turned to face the window. Sasuke stood in her bedroom, looking at her with a small smirk.

"What are you up to?" Sasuke smirked.

Kaikai grinned, "Nothing Sasuke. I just couldn't sleep."

Kaikai placed her book on her bed and did not loose eye contact with Sasuke, Sasuke nods and took a seat on her bed. Kaikai picked up some of the book in her room and placed them on the shelf they belonged to.

"Worried about Yumi?" Sasuke assumed.

Kaikai laughed, "She is fine. She is always fine. Besides, she has Kakashi sensei and Taichi to watch over her."

Sasuke nods, "True."

Kaikai turned to her adopted father, "You can go back to sleep. I am fine."

Sasuke sighed, "It's your parents isn't it?"

Kaikai's expression changed, "Good night."

Kaikai stood by the door, she didn't want to talk about it. Sure Sasuke could probably relate, he lost his family when he was young and had to grow up alone but not Kaikai. Kaikai was orphaned at the age of three and been living with strangers since then.

Sasuke stands and walks over, "If you need to talk."

Kaikai nods, "I will."

Sasuke nods and leaves. Kaikai shuts the door and exhaled a deep breathe. She walked to her bed and turned off the light on her night stand, she laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I just want a hint, where they could be. If they- are alive." Kaikai said to herself.

**Please review with your thoughts! Also follow and favorite if you enjoyed chapter 5!**


	6. Chapter 6: Concerned Comrade

**I do not own the rights to Naruto, none of that is mine. I only own my fictional characters. Yumi Uchiha is my sister's OC character and is owned by her! Please review, favorite, and follow for more!**

_(Flashback)_

"Yumi, don't beat yourself with a 99%. You know Sasuke will be proud you passed." Said a ten year old Kaikai.

Yumi crumpled up the paper and groaned, "Easy for you to say. You always get perfects."

Kaikai shrugs, "I don't mean to."

Yumi sighs, "But you're right. I mean at least it isn't Taichi's grade."

Yumi points to a sluggish Taichi, he sat on a bench with his head down.

"You should go cheer him up." Kaikai said.

Yumi glares, "As if. He is weird and has a crush on me."

Kaikai laughs, "Taichi is sweet."

"Then you date him." Yumi declares.

Kaikai blushes, "No- no way!" She squeaked.

Yumi laughs, "You have a crush on him."

Kaikai hits Yumi, "No I do not!"

Yumi laughs and laughs, "Then what is it?"

Kaikai frowns, "Nothing."

Yumi turns to Taichi and sees his expression, he was sad and looked alone. Kaikai was rambling on about something and began to walk  
on without her until she noticed.

"Yumi, you coming?" Kaikai asked.

"Just a second," Yumi said.

Yumi left her sister to speak with Taichi, she walked over silently and saw his test grade. It was a 100%.

'No way that could be Taichi's grade! He always gets 50%.' Yumi thought.

"Since when are you a genius?" Yumi teased.

Poking his head up was Taichi, his frown disappeared into a bright big smile. Its as if all of his troubles disappeared and he was at least  
happy for the moment.

"Hey there sweet thing, I see you are as beautiful as ever." Taichi smiles.

Yumi rolls her eyes, "Flirting will get you no where."

Taichi laughs, "Hurtful Yumi. Someday I'll win you over."

Yumi actually smirks, "I'd believe that when Guy sensei retires."

Taichi grins, "I'd love to stay and chat. Believe me, I'd love to but I gotta see the old man."

Yumi nods, "Fine."

Taichi then sneaks a kiss on Yumi's cheek and takes off running, Yumi didn't get the chance to punch him or anything. She was shocked by that action. She slowly put her hand on the right cheek where he had kissed her and didn't even noticed that she was blushing.

"So since when did you like Taichi?" It was Kaikai.

"Don't speak about this again." Yumi threaten.

**-NEXTGEN-**

At camp, the gang was worn out. Taichi was better and he didn't seem to social. It was as if he was pulling himself away. Yumi didn't understand him. Its as if he had different personalities and liked to change without warning.

Kakashi sat near the fire, "Everyone should rest. I'll keep watch." Kakashi said.

"You sure, sensei?" Gen asked.

Kakashi nods, "Yes."

So with that said, Yumi watched the blonde lay on the grass and quickly fall asleep however she did not feel so sleepy. Instead she walked over and sat next to her sensei.

"Yumi- you should get some rest." Kakashi said.

Yumi smirks, "I can survive on less sleep. Don't worry, sensei."

Kakashi nods, he stares into the flames of the crackling fire. Yumi hugged her knees to keep herself completely warm as the fire did its best to keep her warm.

"So what's keeping you up?" Kakashi asked suddenly.

Yumi glanced at her sensei, "Uh- I don't know." She mumbled.

Kakashi raised his eye brow, "I am not your parents. I am not going to judge you, I am your sensei. I am here to help train you to be a great Shinobi and also guide you with my wisdom." He said.

Yumi nods, "Yes but you know them too well. Its sorta like how Taichi hated being compared to his father, you know them far to well and can easily tell them if there is something wrong."

Kakashi sighs, "I would never. Yumi, yes I know both your parents well but I would never betray the trust between student and sensei. You hear me?"

Yumi nods, "I understand sensei."

Kakashi pokes the fire with a stick, "So what is troubling you?"

Yumi glanced to the already sleeping Taichi, he rolls onward his right side and Yumi could see his face from the light the flames created. He looked so peaceful and sweet. It was different seeing such a silent and peaceful look to him, she almost blushed but turned back to her sensei.

Yumi points to Taichi, "I don't know it might be nothing but I am worried."

Kakashi glanced at Taichi, "About what?"

Yumi sighs, "Everything."

Kakashi remained silent to let Yumi continue.

"I mean since we were kids everyone knew he was different, and not in a bad way. Taichi was always gifted, he was very smart but choose to waste it on making jokes and failing tests. I swear it was to gain attention. He barely graduated and thinks everything is a joke, though there are times where I feel like I don't know him. Like he changes into someone else that isn't Taichi, you know?" Yumi said.

Kakashi rubs the back of his neck, "I see your concern. Taichi, he is different. I knew that the day he was born, nevertheless there are some conflicts he must figure out on his own. Battles with himself or others that he needs to fight alone."

"But- shouldn't we- I don't know be there?" Yumi didn't sound like her normal self.

Kakashi smiled through his mask and touched her head, "Don't worry Yumi. He will be just fine."

**-NEXTGEN-**

The sunrised pretty like, the birds tweet as a way to waken the ninja. Taichi moans and stretches as he rises, he looks around to see everyone still asleep, well besides Kakashi sensei.

"You're up, Taichi." Kakashi states.

Taichi nods, "Want me to wake the others?"

Kakashi gazed his attention to the big blue sky, "Sure why not. We are nearly close to the Hidden Village in the Waterfall."

Taichi nods and quickly moves, he shakes Ren lightly to wake him. The leader's son moves and slowly sits up, yawning as he rose. Taichi crawled over to Gen and Yumi next. He woke them up the same by lightly shaking them.

When Yumi was awaken however, it sorta startled her from her dream. So being the girl Yumi is, she punched Taichi in the face causing the blonde boy to be thrown back slightly.

"What the hell was that for, Yumi!" Taichi shouts.

Yumi almost felt bad for him, "Uh- you know I don't like people sneaking around me!" Yumi shouts.

The two were agruing and Gen actually got in the middle to break them up. It was really strange to see, Ren stood next to Kakashi as he feared he'd get hurt being in the middle.

Kakashi sighs, 'Yumi may have the personality of her father but her strenght is the same as Sakura.' He thought.

Kakashi waves his hands to gain the attention of his students, "Now now. We must not forget we have a mission to complete, you two can settle your differences later." Kakashi ordered.

Taichi walked off mumbling things to him as Yumi crosses her arms on her chest, she walked behind with Gen as Kakashi and Taichi walked with Ren. There were silence in the back, but Kakashi and Taichi talked with Ren.

Gen gazed his dark brown eyes at Yumi, "Uh- so clearly you didn't want to walk with me by choice."

Yumi turned and waved her hands in embarrassment, "No- no not that. I just-."

Gen actually formed a small smile, "Don't apologize. I see you and Taichi have some history, I know because he would never shut up back at the academy."

Yumi smiles remembering, "Yeah he was always a clown."

Gen slightly smirks, "So you like him or something?"

Yumi turns and slaps him across the face, "Don't even think that."

Gen chuckled, "OK I get it. Next time don't hit me."

Yumi partly smiles, "Fine that's a deal."

Taichi from ahead hears the laughing and chatting, he turned his head and saw his teammates conducting a civil chat between each other. He sees that they are actually hitting it off. Taichi turns back to Kakashi and Ren, that is when Ren points saying they have reached the village.

"We're here!" Ren addresses.

**-NEXTGEN-**

_(Flashback)_

"For the last time, Taichi, just because you are the hokage's son doesn't mean you can skip class." Said Iruka sensei.

In the academy the ten year old Taichi stood in front of his class, being scolded by his sensei. His head was down by he knew the whole class was staring at him. He raised his head slightly to see their faces. Some laughing and others shook their heads. He saw his sister, she was ashamed to be related to him. Next to Suki was her friend, Kaikai, she looked more worried about him than anything. His eyes met Yumi, she glared and rolled her eyes.

"Are you even listening?" Iruka shouts.

"Yeah! I get it, jeez get off my back!" Taichi shouts back.

The class gasp in utter shock, no one back talks Iruka sensei nor any other sensei. Taichi was the first in their class, the first to have not given it a second thought. Iruka did not explode nor yell louder. Instead Iruka sighs and sorta looked at Taichi with pity.

"Very well, take your seat and try to keep up with the lesson." Iruka said.

Taichi pouts and makes his way to his seat, no on in the class respected him so why should Taichi even show up. Taichi sat in his seat, next to Ryo and Gen. Taichi sat below Yumi and above Suki. Though from his seat the young Uzumaki boy heard the class talking about him.

_"Can't believe he even shows up when he doesn't want to be here."_

_"Why doesn't he just drop out?"_

_"He is only here because his dad is the hokage."_

_"He is so annoying, I wish we could actually learn something for once."_

Taichi heard Iruka speak, his voice was clear but his mind went else where. His ears listened to the class, listens to the words they had to say about him.

_"He is such a joke."_

_"He isn't worth being a Shinobi."_

_"Bet you he won't graduate."_

Taichi put his hands over his ears and then put his head on the desk, he was tired of it. It was getting to him, the way he was treated and the way everyone expected him to act. He felt like he was letting himself down or even worst everyone else.

Iruka sensei then cleared his throat, "That is why I am giving you a pop quiz."

Taichi felt the sweat on his neck as his sensei pass out the quiz. It wasn't a long quiz and was graded rather quickly, and it seemed the grades startled Iruka. He passed them out with little shock.

"Kaikai Kouno, 100%. Suki Uzumaki, 86%. Kenji Hyuga, 99%. Ryo Nara, 100%. Yumi Uchiha, 99%." Iruka stated.

He made his way near Taichi's quiz and it seemed to have him still puzzled by the results which made Taichi sorta worried. Iruka formed a small smile and handed Taichi the quiz, he was sorta shocked himself and felt a hand on his head.

"I knew you could do it," Iruka first said low, "Taichi Uzumaki, 98%." Iruka said louder.

**-NEXTGEN-**

After departing with Ren, whom made it back to the Hidden Village in the Waterfall, the gang started their return back to the Leaft Village. Kakashi walked ahead with Gen next to him, whereas Taichi and Yumi walked behind them.

Yumi glanced at Taichi, 'He seems too quiet right now.' She thought.

Yumi nudged him, "You alright?"

Taichi glanced at her and formed his dorky smile, "Of course. I am always fine."

Yumi rolls her eyes, "If you say so."

Taichi gazed his eyes back at the dirt road they walked on, it seemed like Taichi was getting aware that Yumi is showing signs of concern. Taichi put his hands behind his neck and formed a slight smile.

"You excited to get back to the village?" Taichi suddenly asked.

Yumi raised her eye brow, "Um- I guess."

Taichi smiles at her, "I am. Yeah missions are fun and all but I'd like to be close to home, you know."

Yumi didn't noticed that she blushed but quickly hid it, "Ye- Yeah." She formed a small smile.

Gen gazed his eyes at the two and formed a small smile, Kakashi smiled as well but didn't bother them. Yumi and Taichi kept talking and talking as they walked onward toward their village.

**Please review with your thoughts! Also follow and favorite if you enjoyed chapter 6!**


	7. Chapter 7: Another Truce

**I do not own the rights to Naruto, none of that is mine. I only own my fictional characters. Yumi Uchiha is my sister's OC character and is owned by her! Please review, favorite, and follow for more!**

"Teamwork, team. You need to learn to use it." Said Tenten.

Walking back into the village was Team 16. They were silent, Anki stood next to Ryo as Suki glared at Ryo. Ryo had his hands behind his neck and glanced away from Suki.

"Its Ryo's fault!" Suki shouts.

Ryo rubs his ears, "You're giving me a headache. Can we go a minute without you screaming?" Ryo asked.

Anki stood in between them, "Hey now- we're teammates."

Suki shoved Anki, "I don't need you sticking up for me you fa-!" Suki was quickly silence.

Suki blushed when Ryo's hands met her face, his eyes widen and she noticed he was slightly sweating from nerves. Anki looked at the two a bit confused and Suki noticed Tenten sensei had the same expression as Ryo.

"What was she going to say, Ryo?" Anki asked.

Ryo laughed, "Um she was going to apologize. We both were." Ryo said.

Anki formed a smile, "Good."

Suki shoved Ryo and pulled his arm, "I am not."

Ryo pushed her off of him, "Listen princess he is apart of the Akimichi clan. My clan has been close to their clan for ages, and word of advice do not call Anki or anyone else from their clan "fat". You'll regret it." Ryo said.

Suki pouts, "Whatever. I didn't need your saving."

Ryo grins, "Of course not princess."

Team 16 walks the streets of the village, Suki remains silent but would glance over at Ryo and Anki. Anki and Ryo smiled and talked, they were friends no more like best friends. Suki felt sorta alone on this team.

"Oi!" A voice shouts.

Team 16 turns to see Kaikai waving with her team. Team 18 walks over, completely tired from their mission. Suki forms a big smile and felt happy to see her best friend. Kenji and Siba stood next to Kaikai as Shikamaru talks to Tenten as they walk.

"How was the mission?" Kaikai asked.

Suki moans, "Horrible. These dorks don't listen to me." Suki said.

Ryo raised an eye brow, "Really this again?"

Siba smiles, "Suki have you tried getting along with your comrades?"

Suki glanced at Siba, "Um- yeah."

Anki shakes his head, "No you've been complaining since we've been a team."

Kaikai frowns, "You of all people. Suki, these two are very skilled genin and you should feel honored. After all, Ryo's father is quite a skilled Shinobi too." Kaikai said.

Ryo chuckled, "Sucking up won't gain points."

Kaikai nudges Ryo with a smile, "I don't bee brownie points."

Suki looked at the way her friend got along with not only her team but Suki's team as well. What was it that Suki was missing to be a good teammate, she had no idea but knew one person to ask.

**-NEXTGEN-**

At the Uzumaki home, Suki arrives tired. She removes her shoes and hears voices. She walked into the home to see Kiba visiting her mother, Hinata. Suki remembers her mom telling her and Taichi that her old team was of Kiba and Shino.

"Oh Suki, welcome home." Hinata greeted.

Suki smiles, "Hi mom. And hello Kiba sensei."

Kiba smiles, "Hey squirt."

Suki's smile sorta faded, "Is Taichi home yet?"

Hinata nods, "In his room. He got home just a hour ago."

Suki nods, "Thank you."

Suki walks down the hallway and drops her bag in front of her brother's bedroom door. She knocks lightly and then opens the door, she sees her brother with his shirt off looking at a mirror. She noticed a small wound on her brother and near gasp but her brother stopped her and pulled her into his room.

"Don't say a word." Taichi said.

"Tai, what happened?" Suki asked.

"Mission, Su. What do you want?" Taichi asked.

Taichi reached for a black shirt and put it on, he sits on his bed and raises his attention at his little sister. Suki looked at the messy bedroom and then turned back to her older brother, she walked over and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Do you get along with Gen and Yumi?" Suki asked.

Taichi nods, "Sorta."

"How?" Suki asked.

"What's the trouble, Su?" Taichi asked concerned.

Suki fumbled with her fingers, "Um- I can't seem to get along with Ryo nor Anki."

Taichi smiles, "You were never good with new people."

"So any advice?" Suki asked.

Taichi nods, "Yes baby sister. With Yumi and I, we have a relationship already- its complicated."

"You like her?" Suki asked.

Taichi nods, "Oh yes I do- but she doesn't."

Suki looks at her brother, "Why?"

"Hey, we are dealing with your problem not mine." Taichi said and laughed.

Suki smiles, "Alright so what about Gen?"

Taichi nods, "That is easier to explain. We made a truce and been getting some what along since." Taichi said.

"OK, I think that helps." Suki said.

Taichi messed with his baby sister's hair, "Remember be yourself and not the snouty one. Be the Suki Uzumaki that Kaikai knows and that I know." Taichi said with a smile.

Suki looked at her brother, "Um- alright."

**-NEXTGEN-**

Suki ran out of her home and ran through the village. She caught her breathe and glanced around each corner looking for someone. She began to run again, nearly bumping into the villagers or other ninja. She turned a corner and found who she was looking for.

"Ryo!" She shouts.

Turning was Ryo. He looked annoyed as he stood next to his mom and dad. His dad, Shikamaru, had a smirk. As his mother, Ino, had a smile on her face seeing Ryo with a girl.

"Ryo, who is this?" Ino asked.

"My teammate, Suki Uzumaki." Ryo said.

Shikamaru nods, "We'll meet you inside."

Ryo didn't want his parents to go into the restaurant. Ryo moans and turns to Suki, she looked sorta different which seemed a bit strange to Ryo but he didn't say anything.

"Hey- um Ryo. I'd like to apologize." Suki said.

"Huh?" Ryo asked.

"I wanna say sorry, for the way I've been acting. I- should be myself and not a brat." Suki said.

Ryo put his hands behind his neck, "Um- I guess I should apologize too. Man this is a drag." Ryo said.

Suki looked at Ryo. He sighs and looks up at the sky slightly and then back at his teammate, he look at her a bit differently.

"I've been a bit harsh on you, sorry." Ryo said.

Suki forms a small smile, "Well since we're both sorry how about we- we make a truce."

"A truce?" Ryo asked.

Suki nods, "Yeah a truce. Meaning we'll try to understand each other and get along."

Ryo nods, "That sounds good."

Suki smiles, "Good."

Ryo motions to the restaurant, "If you want- um you can join my folks and I for dinner."

"Oh I don't want to be rude." Suki said.

Ryo smiled, "You won't be. Besides, Anki will be there."

Suki looks at Ryo's dark eyes, "Fine."

Suki saw Ryo open for the door for her. Suki slightly blushed and entered the building first while Ryo followed right behind her.

* * *

NEXT TIME: The Chunin Exams, get ready for some life changing events!

**Please review with your thoughts! Also follow and favorite if you enjoyed chapter7!**


End file.
